kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Doctors and Nurses
"Let's Play Doctors and Nurses" is the 2nd episode of the first season of ''Kaeloo'', and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, upon seeing Stumpy sick, gets the idea of playing Doctors and Nurses... and decides to take care of the perfectly healthy Quack Quack, to Stumpy's annoyance. Plot Kaeloo is happily dancing around when Stumpy suddenly sneezes all over her. She concludes that he must have a cold, and decides to play Doctors and Nurses. She decides that she will be the doctor, and Quack Quack, upon hearing this, runs away. Kaeloo leads Stumpy to the waiting room. After Stumpy and Quack Quack spend time waiting, Kaeloo comes out and calls Quack Quack inside, . Stumpy is annoyed since he's actually sick, claiming to have pain in various parts of his body, while Quack Quack is fine. Kaeloo appears to feel sorry for him, but she then slams the door. As she starts listening to Quack Quack's heartbeat, she hears unusual noises through the stethoscope as though somebody is talking. It is then revealed that Mr. Cat is standing behind him and saying "I'm a dum-dum" through the stethoscope. Kaeloo explains that they are playing Doctors and Nurses, and he decides to join in, claiming to be a specialist when it comes to "duckology". Mr. Cat, continuing to act like a professional, asks Quack Quack for payment, and Kaeloo responds that it is supposed to be free. He says "professionals" should ask to be paid. Before anybody can say anything more, Stumpy walks in, asking them if they can treat his flu. Mr. Cat (who is "treating" Quack Quack) ignores him, and Stumpy sneezes so powerfully that he is sent flying out of the office. He lands near a toadstool, and proceeds to pick it and eat it. Stumpy comes back to the "doctors", explaining that he ate a poisonous toadstool. Mr. Cat tells him to come back after 6 months, to his annoyance. Mr. Cat then proceeds to check on Quack Quack's teeth, but he doesn't have any, being a duck. Mr. Cat then decides to test his reflexes by using a giant mallet and smashing him with it. He then decides to do acupuncture, which Kaeloo meekly objects to, and then he says that they need to perform surgery on Quack Quack, after listing off a lot of things he intends to do to Quack Quack. He then tries to drag Quack Quack off in the name of "taking bone marrow samples", only for Kaeloo to argue that he is her patient. They both play tug-of-war with him, resulting in him being split into two halves. Mr. Cat rushes off with the half he is holding, and Kaeloo follows him. Stumpy attempts to cure himself by hitting himself with a mallet when he sneezes, which doesn't work. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat race down the hill, and he manages to bump her away. Stumpy tries to get the "doctor's" attention, only for Mr. Cat to push him away saying he is in an emergency. Stumpy lands on a rock and breaks his leg. Mr. Cat is contemplating how to put Quack Quack together again (not in the least intending to do it correctly), and Kaeloo says that the situation is serious. Mr. Cat says it is a complex operation, starting with taking the temperature of the patient. Kaeloo gets angry upon seeing Mr. Cat with a giant thermometer and transforms. Mr. Cat, still pretending to be a doctor, notes that she has a split personality. She picks him up by the neck and roars at him. He agrees to help her fix Quack Quack on one condition: she takes care of her oral hygiene. He then comments about her bad breath. As Bad Kaeloo bashes Mr. Cat on the head repeatedly with the giant thermometer, Quack Quack escapes, the "doctors" having done more harm than good. Stumpy lies down on the bed, begging the others to help him, but they continue to ignore him, and search for Quack Quack. Stumpy screams with frustration, and angrily tells them that he is extremely sick. They tell him that they have found the problem: he is a squirrel. Stumpy passes out (and presumably dies). Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo that her split personality is something to be worried about, and says that he knows a psychotherapist who can help her. Later, Kaeloo is lying on a couch and narrating how she "woke up with legs one morning", and the camera pans out to reveal that Mr. Cat is now pretending to be a psychotherapist. He says that puberty can be difficult, and it is nothing to worry about. He then charges her 500 dollars, causing her to get angry and transform. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Mr. Cat * Stumpy * Quack Quack Trivia * First appearance of the blue door, the mushroom, the straw, the tissue papers, the tissue box, the orange and blue striped scarf, the stethoscope, the thin square glasses, the hospital bed, the flashlight, the paper sheets, the flower pot with the the death flower, the double door, the red pencil, the red chairs, the stool, the bandages, the thermometer, the tree, the thin syringes, the Child magazine, the Nanas magazine, the Vroom magazine, the Racing magazine, the round table, the mallet and the couch. Continuity * This is the first time a character dies in an episode (only to be alive and well by the next episode). * This is also the first episode where Stumpy dies. * This is the first episode where Mr. Cat and Kaeloo wear glasses. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Doctors and Nurses" can be found here. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_aux_Docteurs'Français'] Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes